scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Flyboxer
"Me and my buddy Ghoulboxer are almost inseparable! And we both use our fists! I'll punch you so fast, you won't see it coming!" ''-Flyboxer'' Flyboxer is a character that appears throughout the Scorpius series. One of the many monsters and demons created by Vracula himself, Flyboxer is a specific type of demon that is strengthened by Ghoulboxer, a ghoul-boxing demon that enters inside him for support. In the Vracula saga, Flyboxer was part of the V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army, and was only used for war, much like all of the others who could not be ordered by Wolfember and Black Shifty. Despite him being created by Vracula, after his creator died, him, along with the other members of the army and his other look-a-likes have developed their very own personality, language, and lifestyle. Some of the Flyboxers who were originally from V.M.E. now live happily, some with families, others as a part of citizens, and some who serve Wolfember. Physical Appearance Flyboxer appears as a demon that resembles a dragon, having huge fists that can break steel. His skin is mostly gray, has red eyes, and wings that allow him to fly. His head can somewhat resemble a jet, hence his flying abilities. Powers and Abilities Flyboxers, once with Ghoulboxers, can perform some special moves. There are some that they can do without Ghoulboxer's help. Powers With Ghoulboxer (Grounded) * Energy Fists - A move that channels energy into Flyboxer's fists, which can be released when punching. There are certain moves that Flyboxers can do while Ghoulboxers are powering them up. ** Energy Punch - Also known as the Power Jab, and an improvement of Flyboxer's Great Jabbing, they can hit the foe with energy-like punches that reaches distances. It also damages anything it hits. ** Fist Wave - When punching, Flyboxers unleash a wave of energy that reaches a great distance. It also causes an explosion when it hits something. ** Super Dash Punch - A powered up version of Flyboxer's original Dashing Punch. They strike much faster than before, covering more ground between them and their foe. ** Skylight Punch - A powered up version of the Uppercut Punch, Flyboxers can deliver an uppercut that sends a wave along with it. It can strike even foes unreachable in the sky. With Ghoulboxer (Wings) * Condor Dive - Flyboxers loop while in the air, then slams into the foe, crashing them into objects. * Sonic Crash - Flyboxer's ultimate move, and only possible with Ghoulboxer in tow. They tucks their wings before dropping, accelerating at sonic-boom speed levels, which drives a force behind them before crashing. It creates a giant explosion as a result. Without Ghoulboxer * Great Jabbing - Also known as Rapid Jabbing, Flyboxer can punch at great speed. * Dashing Punch - Flyboxers can punch with great speed, able to either catch the foe off-guard, or to catch up to them, should they turn their back. * Uppercut Punch - Flyboxers punch upward, sending the foe flying. They also execute the Down Smash move afterwards. * Down Smash - After delivering an Uppercut Punch, Flyboxer can smash the foe down with both fists. Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Flyboxers can also lift four times their weight. One of them was seen tossing Gregory with ease, as well as punching and shattering an enormous boulder that weighed over 350 pounds. * Aerial Master - Flyboxer is capable of mastering aerial abilities, and are adept of flying with no problem. * Boxing Master - Flyboxers have mastered boxing moves, able to defend themselves from foes. * Graphite Power - Flyboxers have also mastered Graphite Power in the Revolution arc, and have specialized in the physical element.